


Farm Life

by Lena_1700



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_1700/pseuds/Lena_1700
Summary: A bunch of short stories revolving on Kieran and Lauren's married life on their farm.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Darling. Did you sleep well?" Lauren heard a familiar condescending voice calling out to her. When she turned around to her surprise the place on the bed where he should have been was completely empty. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wha-" she spewed out, barely awake.

"Down here, Lauren." The man interjected.

She pulled herself over the ledge of the straw filled bed she was occupying, only to be met with Kieran laying back first on the hardwood floor of their bedroom. Her head stood right above his, loose strands of her crimson hair hanging inches above him.

"What are you doing down there?" She inquired. Now fully awake.

Looking up at her he responded. "I slept here."

"Nice one Kieran,now seriously-", it took her a second to realize. 

"Wait what? Why?"

"Hurricane Sinclair decided to visit me at around 2 am last night. She is quite the bed hogger." He humored her.

"N-No she's not!", she spat out.

"I mean-. No I'm not!" Then backpedaled realizing she spoke of herself in 3rd person.

Kieran chuckled at her flustered demeanor. Which in turn only made her angrier.

"Am I lying?" He questioned her.

That shut her up before she could retort with anything else.

"I think my ability isn't working properly today. Talk to me when I've washed up." She hastily got out of bed and stomped out of the bedroom. Almost tripping on the bedsheets on her way out. Slamming the door as to avoid further embarrassment.

"You can't escape the truth darling!" He raised his voice slightly, making sure she heard him on her way out.

"Oh and also! **You Snore**! " he lied.

"Shut up!"


	2. Kitchen Disaster

"KIERAN HELP!" He heard the blood curdling scream coming from downstairs. 

With wind in his foot he ran down to see what was the issue. 

"Lauren? What is happening? Are you okay?" 

He ran to the kitchen where he had found the woman wearing the two newly bought mittens, which were now covered in black for some reason. Dancing around with a rag in a room filled to the brim with smoke coming from the oven. 

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked taking the rag from her and actually putting out the fire that put their entire house at a risk of burning down. 

" I was going to make us dinner." Lauren explained. 

" You were going to make us dinner, or were you going to make dinner OUT OF US?" Kieran mocked halfheartedly. 

Lauren gave him a pouty look. Which then turned to actual disappointment. Upon which seeing he added. 

"I, er-uh, what I mean is. Maybe next time I could help you a bit. We could...make dinner together. It'll probably turn out better than whatever that burt tower is." His eyes stared at the 10 inch monstrosity he somehow managed to pull out of the oven 

"Its supposed to be a pie..." She answered 

Ignoring that absolute mindboggling piece of information Kieran continued. 

"As long as we keep you away from anything that is in any way flammable." 

"Maybe I should stick to chopping ingredients." Lauren ponder. 

"Agreed." He responded.


	3. Your name.

"Lauren." Kieran called out. 

"Yes Dear?" Lauren answered, not turning around to face him. 

"Lauren..." 

"Hmm?" She waited for him to say what she was assuming was a question. 

"Lau-ren..." he repeated. 

She was about to turn around when two large hands hugged her from the back. Whispering   
"Lauren~" in her ear.  
"Kieran, are you alright?" She questioned. 

He placed his forehead on her shoulder.   
She was actually beginning to feel concerned now. But before she could say anything he added. 

"I just like saying your name. That's all."


	4. The raccoon.

"We have to talk." The man said in a serious tone. 

" Talk about what?" The woman feigned ignorance. 

He started at her with a look that said "Seriously?" 

"For some mysterious reason, every single pair of glasses I own went missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He accused. 

"What? Me? Of course not. Maybe someone stole them...?" She threw out an idea. 

"Really? Someone traveled miles to our house/farm. That is in the middle if nowhere. To steal my glasses?" He mocked her lack of excuses.  
"Why does it have to be a human? A raccoon might have stolen them. They are professional thieves. Ask Kym." 

"Lauren. I know it was you. Besides. Why would a raccoon steal my glasses." He implored her. 

"Well MAYBE the raccoon thought you look better without them. How should I know what the raccoon is thinking?" She responded. 

"Maybe I look better without them. But I cannot LOOK without them!" He explained. 

"Where are they..." he asked. 

Before he got his answer she booked it out if the house without looking back. 

"Great. We're doing this again." He said as he got up to chase after his stubborn wife.


	5. I'm Home

"HONEY!I'm hooome!"  
At the sound of his voice Lauren sprinted down the stairs. Jumping in the arms of the completely soaked man.  
"Where the hell were you!" She yelled while holding onto him tightly. Angry yet relieved. 

"Awwww. Were you worried?" Kieran teased her. Only to be surprised when she didn't respond with her usual flustered "No!" Or "You wish Subordinate." 

She let the question hang in the air. After finally responding. 

"yes" 

so silently you could barely hear her. She hugged tighter. Trying to reach him she stood on the very tips of her toes. 

Putting both of his arms around her he bent down and hugged her tightly. Like he was expecting her to disappear any second. He placed his face in the nook of her shoulder and quietly responded "I'm sorry." 

They stood there in the entrance of their home. Not saying a word. The only sound that could still be heard was the rain pouring outside.


	6. Tatiana and Fernando

"Kieran. You there?" Lauren poked her head inside their bedroom curiously. 

"Yes. I just finished showering actually. I'm about to dry my hair." Her responded. 

"Oh-uh. Do you need any help???" She asked. 

"Would you like to help?" He looked her way handing her the white towel. 

"Yes! I mean. Sure, I'll help." She responded taking the towel from him. Trying to conceal her excitement. She really loved his hair. 

She stood behind him. Staring at his raven locks that were now dripping on the room floor. 

"Lauren-" he began 

"Hm? Yes?" Lauren came to her senses and interrupted him 

"The floor..." he pointed down to the now wet floor. 

"Oh shoot!" Upon realizing she was going to be standing in a puddle soon she began drying his hairy head. 

Kieran chuckled. "Is my hair really the mesmerizing darling?" 

"Yeah..." Lauren replied without much second thought. 

"Oh? Aren't we honestly today?" Kieran teased, genuinely surprised by her response. 

"What? What did I say?" Lauren jumped. 

"That's for me to know and for you to deny once you remember." He joked. 

Lauren's drying suddenly got rougher. Pulling on his hair strands.  
"Carefully dear. Wouldn't want me accidentally pulling out your pretty wig.". She replied condescendingly 

"My my. Aren't you scary. We both know you love it too much to even try that." He mocked her. 

"Oh that's where you are wrong darling. You see this way I get the hair and get rid of the condescending jerk attached to it. It's a great deal." She retorted 

"Keep that up and I might start to think you married me only for my hair." Kieran joked 

"Fernando was a big part of it yes. " She told a half lie confidently. 

"Who? Did you name my hair?" Kieran whipped around to face her. 

"I might have." She claimed. 

"I named yours too..." he told her. 

"What? Really? What did you name it? Also why?" She threw questions at him. 

With his hair now dry he picked up and left. Adding "Not telling." On his way out. Giving her a cheeky grin. 

"Kieran! Seriously!" She was going to run after him but instead she tripped on the wet floor, landing on her butt. 

"Damn it!"


	7. In the Barn

"Kieran! Are you out here?" She looked around the hay filled barn. Tho she couldn't see much due to the lack of light.

She was about to light a candle when she heard a sound. But assuming it was just one of the animals she carried on. Upon light the candle she turned around to look once more. What she saw was a dark figure running towards her. Before she could react it collided with her and threw both of them down into the hay. She opened her golden eyes only to he met with Kierans blue ones staring right back at her.  
"You scared me!" She punched his arm in anger.

He held himself up above her on his arms. Bending his head down to kiss her, before bursting in laughter and throwing himself in the hay next to her.

He lifted his hand, caressing her cheek with his fingers. With his arms he gestured for her to come hug him. Which she reluctantly agreed to. Wrapping her arms around him. Placing her head on his chest.

Next morning they woke up with raging back pains from falling asleep in the hay.


	8. Marry me

The two of them were sitting on the sofa of their living room. Lauren's head layed down on Kierans chest while she read a book. Kieran twirled a strand of her hair around in his fingers. 

"Lauren...Marry me." He said. 

"We are already married Kieran." She answered turning the page of her book. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot ." He lied (it's a lie because fuck the amnesia au). While slowly bending down to kiss her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now. I might add more shorts to this when I write some.


	9. Affection

Lauren sat in a dimly lit room, seemingly enthralled with the piece of literature placed in her hands. 

“Perhaps there is a language which is not made of words and everything in the world understands it.” her eyes flew from one word to another. Having read it countless times before, it'd be a surprise if she didn't know it like the back of hand. 

She sensed something approaching her. And suddenly she felt the weight of the sofa shift besides her. She lifted her gaze from the black and white pages only to be met with a pair of calm all-consuming blue eyes staring straight at hers. Raising her eyebrows at the man she waited for him to say something. 

While keeping her eyes locked with his she closed the book and placed it on the stand next to her. The silence filled the living room as the two figures refused to say anything. He grabbed her hands in his and brought them up to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles, his gaze not leaving hers for a second, patiently waiting for a reaction. Her unamused face couldn't cover the red tint spread across her cheeks. Encouraged he continued. Turning her hand around, he began leaving repeated kisses from the tips of her fingers to the insides of her palms all the way to her wrists. Pulling one of her hands from his grasp, she struggled to cover her blushing face in a flustered hurry. Clenching her teeth as her eyes made sure to avoid his. At this Kieran smiled mischievously. He leaned closer, lifting his hand to push a loose strand of her crimson hair behind her ear, before slowly bringing it down to her cheek. And caressing the spot beneath her eye with his thumb. He learned down and kissed the spot where his thumb had been. 

Moving his head he gave her another kiss on her other cheek. He lifted himself and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. While observing her flustered face he decided to place a quick peck on the tip of her nose. Upon which he gave her the biggest tooth wide grin imaginable. Lauren was startled for a hot second. But that quickly faded as her face began to resemble that of a Tomato. Maybe from anger. Maybe from embarrassment. Maybe both. Before Kieran knew it she had pushed him backwards, her hand holding his chin with w tight grasp.   
"Cheeky Bastard!" she growled at him. Visibly pissed off. 

"Tell me about it Darling." He replied with a slight smile creeping on his lip. 

"But we both know-", before he could finish that though she pressed her lips against his, successfully shutting him up. 

"My turn, Subordinate." Kieran had no complaints.


End file.
